Sealants are employed in a wide range of applications. For example, the automotive industry employs sealants between and upon metal seams and welds, within hollow cavities to impart structural and sound damping characteristics, among other locations.
One specific sealant environment involves the use of a sealant upon the welds in the so-called "roof-ditch" which is formed when joining the side panels of the body to the roof of the vehicle. The roof-ditch weld is conventionally covered with a strip of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) based molding that is typically covered with a metal strip and painted. The PVC strip typically contains plasticizers, stabilizers, lubricants, among other compounds that can volatilize from the strip thereby causing cracking and shrinking. When the PVC strip cracks such can reduce the effectiveness of the strip and in turn allow the underlying metal to corrode.
Conventional sealants including those employed in roof ditches can also create conditions which are conducive to microbial, e.g., fungal, growth; especially in warm humid environments. The microbe growth occurs because the sealant contains substances that can be metabolized by the microbe. Consequently, there is a need in the sealant industry for a sealant with enhanced durability, and microbial resistance and cosmetic value that can be applied in an expedient manner. There is also a need in this industry for a sealant that can be repaired or replaced.
Methods for applying and curing/heating coatings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,947 (Kasner et al.), 5,348,604 (Neff) and 5,453,451 (Sokol). The disclosure of the previously identified patents is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.